Scuba divers and others who engage in underwater locomotion experience forces of buoyancy that can effect the ease with which they move about. To control or counter these forces, specialized jackets with one or more air chambers are commonly used for underwater buoyancy compensation. Typically, these jackets are inflated either by mouth or using an inflation device operated by compressed gas, and deflated in order to provide buoyancy trim and/or compensation to the diver as he or she moves about.
An objective of these jackets is to maintain the buoyancy of the diver in a substantially neutral state as his/her depth varies, thereby assuring that he/she will be able to move with utmost ease in any direction. Generally speaking, as the diver dives deeper, the increase in water pressure not only tends to compress some of the diver's body cavities, but also his or her wet suit and the diving equipment associated therewith. In this manner, the inherent lifting characteristics will decrease, making the ascension movements harder. Such decrease may be compensated for by progressive inflation of the jacket. Conversely, as the diver ascends to the surface, his/her inherent buoyancy will increase and the jacket must, therefore, be gradually deflated in order to maintain overall buoyancy at a substantially neutral level.
Weight belts are traditionally used to assist the diver in neutralizing his or her buoyancy. These belts are usually provided with quick-release buckles that enable the diver, in the event of an emergency, to readily free himself or herself of the additional weight, thereby assisting his or her return to the surface. Recently, more and more, at least a part of the weight has been incorporated in buoyancy jackets. This is not only because weight belts have been found uncomfortable to wear, but also because they are frequently an obstacle to the diver's movements. Due to safety considerations, the diver must be able to free himself or herself of the weight quickly and easily.
A buoyancy compensator jacket suitable for incorporating weights is described in Italian Utility Model No. 244660 to the present applicant. In particular, weight elements are placed in pockets formed in side portions of the jacket. Each pocket is arranged in proximity to a back portion of the jacket and has a substantially tubular shape, with a top opening for introdu-cing the weight elements into the pocket and a bottom opening for allowing them to drop therefrom. Respective closure elements, in turn, are associated with the ope-nings. Closure of the bottom openings is accomplished using quick-release buckles.
Although this arrangement has been found effective, not only are the benefits of additional functions desired, but also enhancement of aesthetic appearance, without sacrificing efficacy or production costs.